


Penumbra

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Torture, mind breaking, spectershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Umbra, Yuto find himself a prisoner of Academia, and at the mercy of the Fusion duelist Yuri.</p><p>Yuri only has one goal in mind, to break Yuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Umbra http://archiveofourown.org/works/7295017
> 
> Despite the rape/non-con tag, there's no actual, rape. Just non-con touching and kissing, that kind of stuff. You'll be warned when that chapter happens though.

Yuto groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing his head as he sat up. The last thing he remembered was Shun and–his brain ground to a halt, Shun! Academia had done something to him; they’d changed him into a soldier for their side.

“Oh don’t bother trying to go anywhere,” chided a cool voice as he sprang to his feet, the same one he’d heard earlier. “It’s pointless.”

Yuto spun in the direction of the voice and narrowed his eyes. Sitting on the edge of a chair was the violet-eyed fusion duelist he’d seen before.

“You!” he roared, taking a lung at him, “What did you do to Shun you bastard?” He stopped short, held back by a chain fastened to his ankle. His wrists likewise were chained together.

“Me? Absolutely nothing.”

Yuto growled, “Liar, he never would have sided with you willingly. Heartland was his home and you destroyed it, what reason would he have to turn away from us?”

The duelist just shrugged, “Who knows, maybe he just doesn’t like you anymore.”

“Shut up.” Yuto strained against his restraints, wishing he could slap the smirk right off his face. “I knew you Fusion were scum, but this is low even for you.”

“You think so?”

“What did you do to him?”

The fusion duelist simply smirked and continued to watch him from across the small room.

“You’re really in no position to be making demands you know, and stop struggling, you’ll only hurt yourself.”

“What do you care?”

He shrugged, “You’ll be much more of a pain to deal with if you hurt yourself. And then we’ll just have to restrain you even more.” He stood up and strode towards the door, “I would love to stay and chat with you longer, but alas, I have other duties.” He stopped at the door and glanced back, “By the way, it’s not ‘bastard’ it’s ‘Yuri’.”

“Come back and face me you bastard, and tell me what you did to him!”

The door slammed behind Yuri, leaving Yuto alone.

He cursed, sinking to his knees.

The room itself was unimpressive and plain; four plain off-white windowless walls surrounded him, one of them set with a door, which was also windowless. Not far away from him sat a small ‘bed’, a glorified mattress really and nothing more, just close enough that he could reach it even with his restraints. Other than that and the chair that Yuri had been sitting in, there wasn’t much else in the room. The only light came from a single, naked bulb on the ceiling, which emitted an annoying buzzing sound.

He’d also been stripped of his deck and duel disk, which weren’t anywhere to be seen in the room.

“Damn it!” Yuto slammed his fists into the floor in rage, hands trembling as he seethed, barely even aware of the stinging pain that lanced through them from having punched hard stone tile. “How could I let this happen? Shun, what have they done to you? How could you change?”

 

How long he sat in there Yuto had no idea, there was no way to tell time in the windowless prison, and there were no clocks either. His best guess was at least a day, a long boring day in which he saw nothing but the four boring walls around him.

He slipped off to sleep at some point, only waking when the door opened.

“You know, there is a perfectly good bed right there,” said Yuri with a sigh. “Unless you like sleeping like a dog.”

“What do you want?” growled Yuto.

“Well if you’re going to be like that, I’ll take this back.” He indicated to the tray in his hands. “But I was told to feed you, it sort of important to keeping you alive after all. Which means feeding you.” He set the tray on the ground and nudged it towards Yuto with his foot. “Eat, it’s not poisoned, that would be counter productive.”

Yuto simply glared at him from where he sat, hands in his lap. “Even if I wanted to eat anything from you bastards, which I don’t, I can’t.” He held up his hands, still manacled together so he couldn’t use them.

Yuri tilted his head, “I don’t see a problem, they’re not broken and they still reach your mouth don’t they?”

“That’s-” Yuto hissed, he was right, even if he couldn’t move them they could still reach his mouth and, stealing a glance at the tray of food, it was clear that he wouldn’t need much more movement.

“I’m not taking them off. So you be good and eat, I’ll be seeing you later I’m sure.”

Once again, Yuto found himself alone, though this time there was a plate of food just within arm’s reach. It didn’t seem to be anything all that fancy by the looks of it, some bread, a glass of water and what he assumed was dried fruit.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, they’d taken him captive and now they were feeding him! He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of eating their food, but at the same time, he was starving.

Food was scarce and had to be rationed, and Yuto couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten a proper meal. After several moments of staring at it, his stomach made the choice for him, growling loudly.

Caving to his hunger, he grabbed the tray and devoured the paltry meal. It was something at least, but he needed to focus on finding a way out and getting his deck back. He was defenseless and wouldn’t stand much of a chance without it.

He gave another test tug on the chain, it held tight, both to his ankle and to the wall.

“Why do I even need this if I’m locked in here anyways?” he asked, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

 

Time dragged on in agonizing slowness and silence for Yuto, even as he lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t even know how long he’d been out for after he’d lost consciousness in Heartland, let alone how long he'd been in that room.

He sighed and closed his eyes letting his thoughts drift back.

“Shun…what did they do to you?” Seeing Shun like that was heartbreaking, and worrying to Yuto. If they could turn Shun against his own people, what did that mean for him? Would they do the same thing? Yuri had mentioned that they needed him alive and in good health, did that mean they were planning on doing to him what they’d done to Shun?

‘ _I won’t let them do that, I’ll get out of here and I’ll get Shun back. I have to._ ’

 

When Yuri decided that he wanted to personally handle the duelist he’d brought back, it came as a bit of a surprise to everyone. He never got involved with them; at least not once they’d been brought back. But this one he said was special, so no one really argued. What would it hurt to let him have some fun with a prisoner?

Yuri hadn’t expected to find someone in another dimension that looked so much like him; it was intriguing, so naturally he decided that this one was his to deal with personally.

Considering how he’d reacted to Shun, this had to be the ‘Yuto’ Shun had mentioned several times. If he were, that would just make things more interesting and fun for him.

 

Yuto lifted his head at the sound of the door opening only to see that it was Yuri, again. Was he ever going to see anyone else, or be subject to this guy for the rest of his life? He sighed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

“What, nothing to say this time?” asked Yuri. “I’m a bit disappointed, I thought you had more fight in you than that.”

Yuto simply closed his eyes as he continued to ignore Yuri, or at the very least pretending he was ignoring him.

“Alright, be that way.” There was a soft click from his feet and Yuto’s eyes flew open in time to see Yuri undoing the shackle on his ankle.

“Uh…?”

“Don’t read into it, since you’re not leaving here, I have decided to give you a bit more movement around the room,” said Yuri, tucking the key into a pocket. “Just don’t abuse this privilege.”

“And these?” Yuto held up his hands.

“I think not.”

And with that he was gone again.

 

Yuri’s visits were irregular at best, and impossible for Yuto to use to keep track of the time. He’d tried, but between falling asleep and the inability to tell any length of time it quickly became a futile effort and he gave up. All he knew was that the days were long and dull, the food the bare minimum and Yuri a thorn in his side.

“What are they hoping to do? Drive me mad with isolation and boredom?” he wondered, tracing patterns in the ceiling with his eyes.

The door creaked open and he tilted his head, “You again?”

“What, expecting someone else?”

“Hoping.”

Yuri just ‘hummed’ and nodded, “Up, and with me.”

Yuto stared at him, “Why?” he finally asked.

Yuri frowned, “Does it matter? I said so, so do it, before I make you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Yuri smirked, “Would you like to test that theory?”

Yuto decided that he’d rather not find out what Yuri could make him do and complied, hesitantly following Yuri to the door. “Where are we going?”

“To clean you up. Frankly, you smell and your clothes are filthy.” Yuri wrinkled his nose in clear disgust. “Honestly, and you call us barbarians.”

“And why should this matter to you?”

Yuri groaned, shooting him an exasperated look. “Really? Just because you’re our prisoner doesn’t mean we want you sick. That just makes our job harder. We’re not the monsters you make us out to be.” He grabbed the shackles on Yuto’s wrists and led him from the room, Yuto taking much to long for his liking. “So we have to clean you up. And then make sure you’re not sick.”

The hall was equally as plain as the room he’d come from, being long, windowless and grey.

Yuri didn’t speak much as they walked, in fact he didn’t say anything at all, it wasn’t like Yuto needed to be warned not to try to escape. Unarmed and with his hands bound there wasn’t much he could do if he did manage to run.

“In,” he shoved Yuto through another door, before pulling it closed behind him.

It was definitely a shower room, much like one that might be found in a locker room. Towels and clothes were folded up neatly on a bench at the far side of the room, a small wall the only thing diving the shower from the rest of the room.

“Are you waiting for an invitation?” asked Yuri, gesturing towards the shower.

“I’m waiting for you to leave.”

Yuri snorted and shook his head, “I’m staying.” He leaned against the far wall, arms folded over his chest and smirked, “Now, get to it, or do you need help getting undressed?”

Yuto sputtered for a moment and shook his head, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Ohh?” He strode towards Yuto and the next thing he knew Yuri was loosening his tie and pulling it off. “Are you sure?” asked Yuri, holding up the tie.

Yuto gulped, he was serious about it, damn. “Fine, but I can’t do it with these on,” he held his hands up so Yuri could see the cuffs.

Once again the key came out, this time freeing the cuffs from Yuto’s wrists. For a moment he contemplated making a break for it, the only thing between him and the door however was Yuri and he wasn’t sure how strong Yuri was. Could he even take him in a fight? And even if he did get past him, he had no idea where he was; let alone how to get out, especially unarmed.

“Are you going to stand there?” asked Yuri impatiently, shifting his weight on his feet.

“Are you planning on watching me?” sputtered Yuto.

Yuri rolled his eyes before walking to the other side of the dividing wall and turned his back. “Better?”

Yuto muttered and looked away, it would have to do, since he’d already proven that he couldn’t convince Yuri to leave the room.

Slowly he began to undress, his hands trembling slightly as he worked. It was equally humiliating and terrifying, putting himself in such a vulnerable position around the enemy, but he had no choice.

He shivered as the cool air brushed his exposed skin, goosebumps rising up along his arms and down the back of his neck. He stole a quick glance at Yuri, who thankfully still had his back to him before stepping into the shower area and turning the water on.

He leapt back as the water hit his skin, screeching like a cat. The water was like ice and he could barely touch it without flinching. Yuri hadn’t warned him about that.

Steeling himself, Yuto stepped back into the frigid stream of water, shaking as it pelted his skin.

A bar of plain soap, a small bottle of shampoo and a cloth were his only cleaning supplies; they were really making him work with the bare minimum it seemed.

Yuto had to clench his jaw as he washed just to keep his teeth from chattering, and to keep from yelping when he brought the soapy cloth over his sides, which were covered in bruises in various stages of healing. His skin was littered in small nicks and cuts, his legs and knees battered and bruised from falling more times than he could count.

The water ran away grimy as he scrubbed the dirt from his body and from his hair.

He worked quickly so he could get out of the ice-cold water as fast as he could, preferably before he froze.

The water from the shower slowed to a trickle and he stood there for a few moments, letting the water drip from his body.

“Hey, could you, grab the towel?” he asked, looking over at Yuri.

“Nope. I’m not your maid, get it yourself.”

Yuto sputtered, at least where he was standing there was a wall between them, but the towel was on the other side, with Yuri. If he had to get the towel himself…

He made a mad dash for the towel, covering himself as fast as he could, only to discover that Yuri wasn’t even looking anyways, his eyes were closed, though he was grinning like the cat that had caught the canary.

“You’re too easy,” said Yuri as he opened his eyes.

He scanned Yuto up and down and frowned, not only was his torso heavily bruised and bearing his share of scars, but he was startlingly underweight as well. Yuri could count every rib in his sides with each breath he took.

“Tch, this won’t do at all,” he said, running a finger up Yuto’s side and over each bone, causing Yuto to flinch. “Get dressed, it seems we have somewhere else we need to go now.”

“Where?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Contains electrical torture.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if anyone feels this deserves a higher rating than T, tell me and I'll change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this a chapter a day till it's done.

Yuto groaned, rolling onto his side as his eyes opened, his vision momentarily blurred by the harsh light. “What the hell?”

“Ahh, so good of you to join us in the waking world again, Yuto,” purred Yuri from somewhere in front of him. “I take it the sedatives have worn off?”

There was a light thump as a groggy Yuto stumbled and hit the floor.

“Not completely it seems.”

“What did you do to me?” he asked, deciding it would be easier to simply sit on the floor than try to stand up again.

Yuri grinned, resting his chin on the back of his hand, “Nothing much, we just sedated you for an examination, and goodness you put up a fight about it though.”

Yuto rubbed his head, that explained the soreness in his arm. “Why don’t I remember that?”

“Probably a side effect from the sedatives. You have almost as much fight into you as Kurosaki did.” His grin only widened into something verging on predatory and Yuto shivered at the sight. “It’ll be such fun breaking you.”

“You’re a,” Yuto stopped short as a realization hit him. “H-how do you know my name? I never told you.”

“Didn’t you? Maybe you mentioned it earlier, or back in Heartland,” teased Yuri, letting his hand fall into his lap.

Yuto growled, he definitely didn’t remember ever giving his name to Yuri, at any point.

“Kurosaki,” said Yuri after a moment. “I heard it from Kurosaki, but I only confirmed who you were a short while ago. Do you know how often he called for you Yuto? Begging you to save him?”

“Be quiet, don’t you dare talk about him,” snarled Yuto, shaking with barely controlled rage.

“But don’t you want to know what we did to him? How we broke him down?”

“I said be quiet!”

Yuri continued speaking, baiting Yuto with what he knew. “How do you think he must have felt, when you never came for him? He was begging Yuto, begging you to save him, and you never came.”

Yuto clenched his jaw, tears stinging his eyes as he pressed them shut; he didn’t want to hear this, he didn’t want to hear any of it. He wanted to grab Yuri by the collar and throttle him, to scream at him and tell him to stop, but he couldn’t. He was still too disoriented to stand and his hands were bound together, at best he might fall face first onto the floor.

A hand grabbed him by the jaw and his eyes flew open as he stared up at Yuri. “Watching you beak is going to be enjoyable, I can tell.”

“Screw you,” he hissed, pulling his chin free. “I’d sooner die then let myself be broken by you.”

Yuri smirked, “Funny, Kurosaki said the same thing, and look what happened to him. Face it, there is nothing you can do, and no one is coming for you.” Yuri straightened up, leaving Yuto sitting on the floor. “So if you want to make this easy on yourself, you’d best behave, or you may find out first hand what we did to your precious Kurosaki.”

Yuto watched him leave before slumping against the bed, drawing his knees up close. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t.

 

Over the next few days, Yuto noticed a subtle change in his meals. That is to say, there was more to them then meager scraps. He could swear they’d increased the amount of food he was being given, though he had no idea why. Yuri never stuck around long enough for him to ask. Yuri had said something about needing him in healthy shape, and he wasn’t sure that was a good thing for him.

 

 

“I told you trying to make a break for it wouldn’t work,” chided Yuri, a knee pressed into Yuto’s back while one hand held his face to the floor.

When Yuri had come in a little while ago with food, Yuto made a break for it. Yuri never locked the door while he was in the room, so Yuto took his chances. He rammed the Fusion duelist hard, knocking him to the ground before running from the room.

Unfortunately he didn’t get far, he’d only gotten a short ways down the hall when something wrapped around his leg and pulled his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

“Now, what am I going to do with you?” asked Yuri, pinning him to the hard floor.

Yuto grunted, trying in vain to wiggle free. “Because you need to be taught a lesson from this so you won’t do it again.”

 

Yuto was hauled back to his room, and once again locked in, but he wasn’t alone for long as Yuri came back, this time locking the door behind him so the pair were alone.

“I really didn’t want to have to do this, such a crude way to punish someone, but you need to be taught a lesson.”

“Do what?” asked Yuto, from where he was leaning against the wall, cuffed hands in his lap.

Yuri didn’t reply as he strode over to Yuto and, to his surprise, undid the cuffs. Before he could ask what he was up to, a sharp blow to the gut knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over. Unable to fight back as he gasped for air, he found himself being undressed none to gently and his hands forced behind his back, where they were re-cuffed.

“Up!” ordered Yuri, after he finished up attaching the shackles to the chain on the wall. When Yuto didn’t respond he snarled, “I said up!” he repeated.

“And if I refuse?” That was clearly the wrong answer, as a sharp jolt of pain flashed through his side, as if something had bitten him.

“You won’t like what comes after,” said Yuri, hooking a finger under Yuto’s choker and forcing his head up to look at him. “Now stand up.”

Shivering, Yuto did as Yuri wanted, though he kept his face turned away. The vast majority of his clothes had been removed, leaving him half naked as he stood there. It was humiliating to say the least.

“On the other hand, this will be a good way to test how much pain you can endure,” said Yuri, taking a half step back. “Do try to stay on your feet.”

Yuto hadn’t noticed it before, but Yuri had something in one of his hands. It was long and thin with a pair of prongs on the end.

He flinched suddenly as it once again felt like something had bitten him. He looked down and noticed that Yuri had brought the metal tips to his skin, producing the uncomfortable feeling.

“You can scream all you like these walls are sound-proof, so no one’s going to hear you. Not that there’s anyone around to hear you.”

It wasn’t till the metal tips made contact with his skin again, resulting in an even more painful biting feeling, that Yuto made the connection to what he was feeling, an electrical shock. Yuri had some kind of, electric prod in his hand.

“You sick bastard,” he hissed, grimacing in pain.

“Oh, but we’ve only just gotten started. I wonder, how long do you think you can hold out?” Yuri brushed the prongs across Yuto’s side again, sending another jolt of electricity coursing through him.

“Did you do this to Shun too?” growled Yuto, tugging futilely on his restraints.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” teased Yuri. “It’s not strong enough to kill you, but it’ll certainly hurt. Now, why don’t you scream for me?”

Yuto tensed as a scream caught itself in his throat, a searing pain shooting up his side as Yuri struck him with the electrified device, letting it linger on his skin a bit longer than before. He clenched his fists, as every muscle in his body seized up against his will.

Yuto panted as he felt feeling and control return to his limbs, legs shaking under him and threatening to give out. That shock had been far more intense than the previous ones. Yuri had, unknown to Yuto, increased the intensity of the shocks before the last strike.

“There is one way to make this stop you know,” said Yuri, allowing Yuto a moment to breath between shocks.

Yuto growled, on one hand he wanted to know how to make him stop, on the other he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it. “What?” he finally asked.

Yuri smirked, “Beg. I want you to beg for it to stop, to beg for release from the pain.”

“In your dreams.”

Yuri shrugged, “If that’s how you want it to be.”

Yuto howled in pain as he was struck again, another flash of pain cutting through him like a knife. Over and over the prod found its mark on his bare skin; pressed between his ribs, into his chest, his stomach, even an exposed thigh wasn’t safe, and each time Yuto could only howl in pain, unable to move or defend himself. Each touch never lasted more than a few seconds, and the only marks left were small red ones from where the prongs dug in, but it hurt more than anything Yuto had ever experienced.

Finally he sunk to his knees, head bowed and hair falling into his face, sweat rolling down his neck as he panted for air.

“Please…no more,” he whimpered, trembling as he stared at the floor, his vision blurred with tears. “No more.”

“What’s that? You’ll have to speak up, I’m afraid I didn’t hear you!” Yuri punctuated the end of his sentence with another jab of the rod, sticking it into Yuto’s shoulder and drawing forth another blood curdling scream.

“I said stop it, please!” he gasped, “I can’t take it any more.”

Yuri smirked, there it was, the first chink in his walls, the first step to breaking him. “And what else?” he asked.

Yuto sputtered, what did he mean ‘what else?’ “I-I-I don’t know what you mean, there is nothing else.”

“Ohh? Isn’t there?” Yuri waved the end of the prod past Yuto’s face, causing him to involuntarily recoil when it neared him. “Have you forgotten why we were doing this in the first place?” Yuto stammered and Yuri just shook his head. “You tried to run away, and we can’t have that happening.” He knelt down in front of Yuto and tilted his head up to look at him, “So, what have you learned from this?”

“I…I won’t try to run away,” said Yuto, voice wobbling. At this point he’d say anything if it would make Yuri happy and make him stop.

“Good, I’m glad you understand,” said Yuri, dragging his thumb over the red mark on Yuto’s shoulder. “I hope this lesson sinks in and you don’t try again, I’d hate to mar your skin any more.”

He rose to his feet and left the room without another word, leaving Yuto, stripped to his undergarments, his hands chained behind him, alone.

Closing his eyes he drew his knees close to hide his face as tears rolled free, he hurt all over, worse in the areas he’d been struck.

He sobbed once he was sure he was well and truly alone. He’d been utterly humiliated, even if Yuri had been the only person who’d been there.

First they took his home, then his friends, and then his freedom. Now they’d taken his dignity, forcing him to beg on his knees for mercy.

“What more can you take from me?”

 

The answer it seemed was his memories. Several more times Yuto found himself dragged off ‘for a check up’ according to Yuri, and each time he woke up back in his cell, a small pinprick in his arm and his memories of the last several hours spotty at best. He certainly didn’t feel like anything had been done to him, aside from poking him with a needle, but it was worrying that he couldn’t remember vast stretches of time. Especially since, if Yuri was being truthful, he’d been very much conscious the whole time and putting up a fight, though he never made another break for it from his cell.

Yuto rubbed his head, trying in vain to remember the events of the last few hours, but he once again came up empty, his memory was a blank.

Asking Yuri wasn’t much help, he never said anything of use, and when he did talk, Yuto could never tell if he was lying or not.

‘ _What the hell are they doing to me?_ ’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one the warning is for, this is the chapter with the non-con kissing/touching.

“Ah I see you’re awake, how good.”

Yuto shuddered at the sound of Yuri’s voice, worried about what he could want this time.

“You have plans?” he asked.

“Actually I do, and you’re part of them. Now, up.”

Yuto hesitated for a moment, he really didn’t want to go anywhere with him, but the memories of the last time he’d defied Yuri came to mind and he obediently stood.

Yuri grinned, “Good, you’re learning. Now follow me.”

Falling in line behind Yuri, he followed him through the long halls of his prison. It was eerily silent and empty, there didn’t seem to be anyone else around except for the two of them. Yuto wanted to ask where they were going, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know where Yuri was taking him.

The halls finally led them outside, or at least it looked like it was the outside, there were trees and shrubs everywhere, as if they’d walked into a small patch of forest. It was quiet though, not a single bird or insect to be heard.

“It’s a training ground,” explained Yuri, noticing the awestruck and bewildered look on Yuto’s face. “But not today, today it’ll be the location of our game.”

“Game?”

“Our hunting game.”

 

Game, that was what Yuri had called it, a ‘game’. Except it wasn’t a game so much as it was a hunt, with Yuto turned loose in the underground forest and given a few minutes head start. He quickly realized that Yuri hadn’t been lying when he’d said he wouldn’t be able to escape, not when he found himself face to face with a wall.

From somewhere within the forest a horrible screeching echoed out, sending chills down Yuto’s spine. Turning from the wall he ran back though the trees, pushing aside branches that tugged at his shirt and clawed at his skin.

Yuri had released his hands, claiming it was to give Yuto a fair chance, since he didn’t have his duel disk. Yuto wasn’t sure what one of those things had to do with the other, until he saw Yuri activate his duel disk and realized that Yuri wasn’t gong to be hunting him alone.

“Run.”

For once he hadn’t needed to be told twice and took off without looking back.

He still wasn’t looking back, heart hammering in his chest as he ran, hoping to avoid, whatever it was that Yuri had sent his way.

His foot caught a rock, sending him crashing to the ground painfully. A sharp pain shot through his knee. Rolling onto his side he grabbed his knee, feeling flesh though the torn fabric. He would have preferred to just stay down, he could feel the blood on his fingers, but the echoing cry of a monster spurred him on and after a few moments he was back on his feet.

 

Yuri saw no rush in searching for Yuto; he knew this place like the back of his hand, so there was nowhere for Yuto to hide no matter what he tried. He would find him, and even if he didn’t, his monsters would.

 

Yuto leaned against a tree, stopping to catch his breath. The creature had since gone quiet, so he hoped that meant he had gotten far enough away. As he rested he failed to notice he rustling bushes only a few feet away from him and the shapes that slithered through them.

If this was a game it wasn’t a fair one, there was no way he could win, he could keep avoiding Yuri for a while, but not forever. Yuri would find him eventually, and he shuddered at the thought of what Yuri was going to do once he caught him.

It wasn’t till he went to stand that he realized he couldn’t, as something tugged on his wrists, pulling him back down.

His head whipped from side to side as he searched for whatever was holding him down. Then he spotted them, vines wrapped around his wrists, pulling them behind him and effectively pulling his arms back around the tree as he struggled, pinning him to the trunk.

He grunted as he tugged and strained, trying to pull free. The plants hissed like snakes, jaws snapping by his ears menacingly, their tendrils tightening around his wrists.

“Ahh, looks like my plants caught me some prey,” came Yuri’s singsong voice through the trees. “You should probably stop struggling Yuto, it’ll be easier for you.”

Yuto glared up at Yuri as the fusion duelist stepped through the clearing.

“Honestly, I was expecting more from you,” he cooed, crouching down to be at eye level with Yuto. “I didn’t even have to use him.”

Yuto followed his gaze back and froze at the sight of the monstrous dragon leering at him from within the plant life, green eyes gleaming unsettlingly.

“I thought you’d give me more of a fight.”

Yuto growled, “What are you going to do now?” he asked.

Yuri smirked and Yuto wished he’d keep his mouth shut. “Claim my prize of course.”

His prize, Yuto didn’t like how that sounded, not while he was being restrained like this. Unable to stop him, Yuri settled himself in Yuto’s lap, running his fingers through Yuto’s hair as he tilted his head back, bumping it into the tree. His pulse raced and he wiggled, desperately trying to get free.

“Oh stop wiggling, I promise it’ll make this much easier for you,” he purred, leaning uncomfortably close for Yuto’s liking.

Before Yuto could even reply he felt something warm pressed against his mouth, silencing any protests he might have had. It took a few seconds for his brain to process what was happening, and when it did he was both horrified and revolted. Yuri was kissing him, his lips sealed firmly against Yuto’s, and Yuto couldn’t do anything to stop him. A whine of protest caught in his throat as he felt Yuri pry his lips apart, invading his mouth.

Yuto clenched his eyes shut, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. This was wrong, so wrong, he didn’t want this, and it sent far to many conflicting signals through his body. There was the feeling of revolution from the simple fact that his was Yuri of all people doing this, but at the same time there was a rush of pleasure from the actions and sensations themselves.

The feeling of fingers running through his hair and dragging over his scalp was a pleasing one, and by god did he want to enjoy the feeling of being kissed like that, but the problem lay in who was kissing him. Yuri.

He gasped as he felt cool air on his face, Yuri finally breaking the kiss, if only because he needed air.

“Now what’s that look for Yuto?” he asked, dragging a thumb across Yuto’s cheek, wiping away the tears that clung to the corner of his eyes. “Hoping for someone else? Or was that perhaps your first?”

Yuto’s cheeks warmed and he tore his gaze from Yuri’s, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of a response. Unfortunately it was more than enough.

“Or perhaps it was both?” He ran his fingers down Yuto’s neck, running over and around the collar. “Let me guess, Kurosaki?”

Yuto’s face flared red, betraying his silence.

“Ahh, so that’s how it is.” He smirked, dragging a thumb over Yuto’s bottom lip. “Sorry, but you’ll have to make do with me for the time.”

“Go to hell,” hissed Yuto angrily, turning his face to glare at Yuri.

“Sorry, hell doesn’t want me. So you’ll have to deal with me.”

“Why are you doing this?” asked Yuto.

“I enjoy watching you squirm,” he said as he dragged his hands down Yuto’s chest to his waist. “And it’s so easy to make you squirm.”

Yuto shuddered as Yuri’s lips brushed past his ear and down his neck. He felt Yuri press open-mouthed kisses to his neck, his hands snaking up and down his chest in a teasing manner. Yuto bit his lip, squirming against Yuri’s touch as he began to nip at the exposed skin on his neck and collarbone.

“You know, you taste better than Kurosaki,” purred Yuri, tongue running over his lips slowly.

“You lie,” hissed Yuto as he fought to catch his breath, silently cursing the fact that Yuri had managed to leave him breathless. “You wouldn’t, not with Shun.”

“Now how would you know? What makes you think I haven’t gotten to know him as intimately as I’m getting to know you?”

“Shun wouldn’t, not a fusion bastard like you.”

“Wouldn’t he? I mean, he is one of ours now.” He bit Yuto’s bottom lip as Yuto whined in protest. “Or can you just not stand the idea that someone else got to know him better than you? I bet it just burns you up, thinking that someone else got to know him so intimately before you did.”

His lips hovered dangerously close to Yuto’s as he spoke, as if daring him to kiss him back, his hands clutching Yuto’s head and forcing him to look at him. It didn’t matter to Yuri that Yuto wouldn’t take the bait, as his lips came crashing back down to Yuto’s hungrily.

“S-stop it,” stammered Yuto, his cheeks flushed a healthy red as tears burned his eyes.

“Why, afraid you might actually like it?” asked Yuri.

Yuto clenched his jaw, refusing to give Yuri the luxury of an answer. There was a part of him that wanted to enjoy it, to give in to the sensations, and he was doing everything in his power to fight that. He didn’t want to enjoy it because he didn’t want it, he wanted Yuri to get off, to stop what he was doing and let him go.

“Watch where those hands go you asshole,” he growled, feeling Yuri’s hands gliding along the insides of his thighs.

“What’ll you do if I don’t?” He leaned his forehead on Yuto’s as he slipped his hands up and under Yuto’s shirt, dragging his fingers over the red marks he’d left behind with the prod. “Really, you’re in no position to tell me what to do.” He brushed his lips against Yuto’s again before flashing him a grin. “Of course I could be persuaded to stop. Just give in once.” Yuto frowned in confusion and he continued, “To what you’re feeling. I know you’re holding back, the way you bite your lip and grumble. Give into that desire once and I could be persuaded to stop.”

“In your dreams.”

Yuri’s only response was to flash him that unsettling, predatory grin.

 

Yuto, despite his resistance, eventually caved and gave Yuri exactly what he wanted. A genuine reaction, a pleasing shudder and gasp that escaped his lips, head tilted back against the tree, as Yuri nibbled his neck. He would never forget the look Yuri gave him when he finally caved, that piercing ‘I told you so’ look.

He drew his knees close as he lay on the small bed in his cell, trying to make himself as small as possible as he fought to block the last several hours from his memory.

Yuri may not have done much more than feel him up and partake in more than a few intimate kisses, but he felt horribly used and violated. He was also confused.

He could still feel the warmth of Yuri’s mouth on his, in his, and the pleasing sensation of fingers running through his hair and he wanted so much to be allowed to enjoy those feelings, and he couldn’t because of Yuri.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he pressed them shut and he drew his arms close to his chest, trembling where he lay. He moved one hand to run his fingers over the bite marks Yuri had so kindly left behind and whimpered.

Something Yuri had said to him days ago hung clear in his mind, and he was beginning to realize how true it was.

‘ _There’s no one coming to save you._ ’

Sleep did not come easy to him that night and he wondered if Shun had been put through this as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the underground jungle in the teaser for ep 117 made me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sensory deprivation

Yuto couldn’t decide if he preferred isolation to Yuri’s visits. Isolation meant quiet but it meant boredom, Yuri meant company, but he also brought with him nothing but hell. It was a choice of evils really, and Yuri seemed quite content to leave him alone for days at a time then visit him several days in a row just to harass him.

Yuto sat on his mattress-bed, knees drawn up to his chest as he glared across the room at Yuri, who had decided that this was going to be one of those days where he spent it harassing Yuto, even if it was just by virtue of being there.

“Honestly, I’m amazed you still have the fight in you that you do, I really do need to do something about that,” said Yuri. “I don’t think they had this much problem breaking your friend.”

“Shut up,” growled Yuto. “Don’t you dare talk about him.”

The corners of Yuri’s lips twitched into a smirk, “Why? I thought you wanted to know what we did to him, how we broke him.” He crossed his legs, draping one arm over his knee, “Or perhaps you’d rather experience it for yourself? That can certainly be arranged.”

Yuto inched back till his back was against the wall, he didn’t like the sound of that. “Like when you chased me through the trees, or electrocuted me?”

“Well, I never put him though a hunting game, just you, because I like you,” said Yuri, resting his cheek on his hand. “Of course you didn’t hold out nearly as long as he did though, they said he lasted well over an hour before begging for it to stop. You didn’t even make it till 30 minutes.”

Yuto gripped his knees, trying to block out Yuri’s voice.

“I don’t really see why you’re so intent on escaping though, after all, it’s not like your friends actually care. Which makes one wonder if they’re really your friends after all.”

“What are you talking about?” he growled.

“No one’s looking for you. No one came for Kurosaki, or any of the others, why should you be so special that they look for you?”

“They just don’t know where we are,” protested Yuto. “They’d come for us if they knew.”

Yuri smirked, “Really? Are you sure about that Yuto? Would they come for you? Or would they cut their losses and just let you rot here?” Yuto went silent and Yuri continued, “Can you honestly tell me that no one’s made the connection yet and figured out what’s happening? Can you, beyond a shadow of a doubt, tell me that not one person higher up has realized what’s happening?” He sat up straighter as he spoke, his grin a malicious one now. “And then ask yourself, if they care so much about you, why, knowing where you are and what’s happening, are they not coming to rescue you? Why do they refuse to let anyone search for you?”

Yuto trembled where he sat, he didn’t want Yuri’s words to get to him but he made a painfully good point. No one had searched for Ruri when she vanished, no one searched for the other duelists for more than a few days, and they outright refused to send more people to look for Shun.

“You know, I think deep down you already know the answer, you just don’t want to admit it. They don’t care about you, you’re just a disposable soldier and if you’re in our hands then you might as well be dead.”

Yuto clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, “You’re lying you bastard, you’re lying. Of course they care. They just-they can’t come, they don’t have enough people to spare.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Yuto,” he said as he stood up. “But you know I’m right, no one’s coming for you. After all, if no one’s come for you yet, what makes you think they’re coming at all?” He planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Yuto as he leaned close, “You’re alone Yuto, no one cares about you, you’re a lost cause.”

“Shut up!” His hands shout out, pushing Yuri back several feet.

Nonplussed he shrugged and headed for the door, leaving Yuto alone with his thoughts.

“He’s lying,” said Yuto, drawing himself close. “He has to be, he has to be.”

 

The longer he remained, the harder Yuto found it was to keep Yuri’s words from getting to him.

‘ _They don’t care_.’

‘ _No one’s coming_.’

The words stung and ate away in the back of his mind despite his best efforts to put them out.

 

After several days of stewing in his thoughts and letting Yuri’s words eat away at him, Yuri decided that if Yuto was so insistent on knowing what they did to Shun, then he’d simply show him first hand.

“Do you know what sensory deprivation is Yuto?” he asked.

Yuto growled, “I can make a guess, but I feel like you’re going to tell me anyways.” He fidgeted against his restraints, his arms once again held behind his back, though the chain between his hands and the wall was considerably shorter this time and he was stuck on his knees. His freedom of movement was next to none.

“It’s such an interesting thing. You see. Depending on how you do it, it can be the most peaceful experience ever, or it can be hell.” Yuri came to a stop, flashing Yuto a wicked grin. “One by one, we cut off your senses till you’re in a void of nothing. First your sight, then your hearing, and if you’re really unlucky, your sense of touch. I doubt we’ll get that far though.” He tapped Yuto’s chin, “Don’t give me that sour look, you wanted to know what we did to your friend, so now you’re getting to experience it first hand.”

Yuto snorted, “I think you’re bluffing about how bad it is,” he said, curling and uncurling his hands behind his back.

“Am I? I suppose we’ll have to see. First, let’s start with your eyes.”

A myriad of terrifying thoughts ran through his mind, what was Yuri going to do to him?

Thick, dark fabric covered his eyes and heard Yuri laugh, “Goodness, you’re shaking like a kitten already, and we’ve barely gotten started.” He ran a finger along Yuto’s throat and up under his chin. “This is going to be fun.”

Yuto shuddered at the sound of Yuri’s voice. He didn’t like the emphasis on the word fun, nor the way Yuri’s finger tip moved across his skin.

“They say when you lose your sight your other senses are stronger,” said Yuri, fabric rustling as he moved (stood up? Yuto wasn’t sure). “I wonder if that’s true.”

Yuto clenched his teeth, staining to hear anything that could tell him where Yuri was or what he was doing. The blindfold was snug and firm, not a crack of light was getting through, leaving Yuto in a void of perpetual darkness.

He felt Yuri’s hand tilt his head up and his lips brush past his ear, “Scared yet Yuto?” said Yuri in a low voice. “After all, your fate’s in my hands.”

Yuto trembled, but resolved not to show Yuri his fear.

“Hm. Let’s see how well you do without your ability to hear.” Yuri’s hand dropped from under his chin and he felt Yuri move away. He could barely hear Yuri when he walked as it was, Yuri able to make himself quiet when he really felt like it.

Suddenly, silence fell over him as something clapped over his ears. He strained and strained, trying to pick out any sound, but there was nothing, save for the pulse of his heart. He couldn’t even hear himself speaking and, if it weren’t for the fact that Yuri trailed his fingers along his neck, Yuto would have thought he was alone.

Then Yuri’s hand moved away and the touching stopped. Suddenly he had no idea where Yuri was in relation to him, which was a terrifying thought. He couldn’t see him, feel him or hear him. For all he knew, Yuri had left him alone.

Yuto wasn’t sure which thought was more terrifying, Yuri being able to do whatever he wanted to him, or Yuri just leaving him the way he was.

How long he sat there he wasn’t sure, but his knees and legs were beginning to cramp up, when finally sound rushed back to his ears and the harsh light of the room poked at his eyes as Yuri removed the blindfold.

“What the hell?” sputtered Yuto. “Just leaving me like that? For-for, hours?”

“Hours?” Yuri laughed, “Oh Yuto, I never left you, and that, that was only 30 minutes. But, if you want hours,” he pulled the blindfold back over Yuto’s eyes. “That can be arranged.” Silence once again descended around him and Yuto trembled fearfully.

 

The next few days were hell for Yuto, Yuri deciding that subjecting him to that kind of torture was much more fun than anything else. It never lasted more than an hour straight, but it was a nerve-wracking hour and it felt like forever.

By the end of the first session Yuto was left in tears, huddling in the corner once Yuri was gone.

It was horrifying, being rendered so vulnerable like that, knowing that Yuri could do whatever he wanted to him, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Yuri hadn’t done anything; in fact he seemed to be reveling in Yuto’s terror over what could happen and letting Yuto’s mind do all the work.

He would drag his fingers over Yuto’s arm, or down along his neck, or brush his lips past exposed skin, and leave Yuto wondering what more was coming, what he was planning on doing.

And bit-by-bit, the time it took Yuto to break into uncontrolled trembling and sobbing became shorter and shorter. And he hated every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom, done. The last chapter.

_Yuto’s back arched as a contented gasp passed through his lips; fingers entwined with his, pinning his hands above his head, while lips pressed kisses along the exposed skin of his neck. He tilted his head back, face red with a fervent blush as an involuntary moan escaped him as his collarbone was nipped._

_Pink eyes met grey as he panted, chest heaving as his heart pounded from the thrill._

_Lips crashed into his, claiming his with wild ferocity, muffling the noises he made. His hands were released and soon found themselves entangled in the mess of two-toned purple hair, while Yuri’s fingers traced over the shapes and contours of his body._

_Yuto’s response was almost enthusiastic, eagerly parting his lips and pressing close to Yuri._

_“Yuri…” He shuddered and burrowed into the cook of his shoulder as Yuri moved to nip at his neck. Yuto’s arms found their way around Yuri’s body, fingers pressed into the dips and contours of his back._

_“You know, I can do more if you want,” he purred, lips bushing against Yuto’s ears, hands now on his hips._

_Yuto blushed even more, burying his face into his shoulder. “Yes,” he murmured, “Do anything.”_

_He found himself pinned back down, face pulled from Yuri’s shoulder and looking up into predatory eyes. “Good.”_

_Lips pressed themselves to his again, muffing the soft cry he gave out as a hand slid down, down past the edge of his pants._

 

Yuto awoke with a soft gasp, clothes soaked with sweat. He covered his mouth with a horrified shudder as the dream trickled back into his mind.

‘ _Oh god no._ ’

He’d had that kind of dream before, that wasn’t what bothered him about it; it was who was in the dream that made his stomach curl. Yuri, he’d dreamt about Yuri like that, and even worse, he’d enjoyed it.

‘ _What is happening to me? I can’t be thinking about him like that._ ’

He bit the edge of his hand, trying to drive out the thoughts flooding his mind. A dream it might have been, but he could still recall the way Yuri’s hands moved over his skin and the way his lips felt pressed against his. The warmth of his breath as it fluttered against his neck and the nip of his teeth on his collarbone, all because Yuri’s touch was the only one he knew.

Yuto whined as he curled up, feeling his body betray him as the thoughts entered his mind. It wasn’t fair, why must he keep thinking about Yuri like that?

Had Yuri really gotten to him that much?

 

When Yuri arrived later that day, he seemed to be in a rather foul mood.

“Apparently my superiors are getting fed up with waiting, so I’m going to ask you once for this,” he growled. “I need information.” He practically pinned Yuto down, grabbing his wrists firmly and pinning them against the mattress.

“W-what kind?” stammered Yuto, heart racing somewhere between nervousness and excitement.

“The location of the resistance base.”

Yuto felt his blood run cold and he shook his head, “N-no, I can’t.”

Yuri snorted, “That’s what I thought you’d say.” He hauled Yuto to his feet and unceremoniously dragged him from the room and down the hall. “I really didn’t want to resort to this but I’m not being given a choice. You had better hope they show some restraint this time.”

“This time? What are you going to do to me?”

“Not me,” said Yuri bitterly. “And since you won’t willingly give us what we want, they’re going to extract it by force.” Much quieter he added, “Or at least they’ll try.”

 

Having his memory dug into was a wholly unpleasant experience for Yuto, everything he’d been trying to push to the back of his mind forcefully dug up, from the most recent memories on backwards.

He was forced to relive the ‘hunting game’ and the hours of sensory deprivation, the electrocution, all the other times they’d tried to probe his memory-the times he couldn’t even remember until then, everything he wanted to forget, all within quick succession, and without the relief of sedatives.

He screeched and thrashed against his restraints, trying to free himself physically as well as force them from his mind.

They dug back, back and harder, back to the battlefield that was Heartland, losing track of Shun in the darkness, pleading to be allowed to look for him, for help looking for him.

Yuto protested vehemently until everything fell into a blinding whiteness.

 

“I told you it wasn’t going to be pleasant,” said a voice, a hand gently stroking his hair. His head was nestled against something warm, a lap perhaps? Yuto didn’t care, whatever it was it hurt far less than what he’d just been through. “I still can’t believe you fought as much as you did. The fact that you still have this much fight in you…I must be losing my touch.”

“It hurts,” he whimpered, closing his eyes.

“I’m sure,” said Yuri. “Considering how you screamed.”

“Will it stop?”

“Eventually, but not if you keep resisting. They couldn’t get what they wanted from you this time, so they’ll probably try again tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day.”

Yuto trembled and gripped Yuri’s knee tightly, “Don’t let them, please don’t let them.”

The worst part was it wasn’t the first time they’d tried to scan his memories, all those ‘check ups’ had been two fold, a check up and a memory scan. While he was cooperative for the physical evaluation, he fought tooth and nail against the memory scan until he was sedated. But they hadn’t sedated him that time, they let him fight, and it hurt, and he remembered every agonizing moment.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a say in that Yuto,” he said, caressing his cheek softly and wiping away a few stay tears. “Unless you voluntarily give up the information they’ll just keep at it, either until you give them what you want or you break like your friend did.”

That brought a halt to Yuto’s trembling and he looked up at Yuri. “Sh-shun? They did that to Shun?”

Yuri nodded, “But they pushed to hard all at once to try and break his resistance and instead broke him. Not beyond repair of course, we were able to salvage some of his mind, enough for what we needed anyways.” He cupped Yuto’s face gently, soothing the tremors that wracked his frame and pressed an almost gentle kiss to his lips, “I’d rather not have that happen to you of course. You’re much too valuable to me.” He released Yuto, carefully moving him from his place on his lap and stood up. “I’m afraid I can’t keep you company any longer, I must go.”

“No!” Yuto practically jumped, making a frantic grab for him. “Stay, please?”

“No can do,” he said. “But I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Yuto frowned, panic settling in his stomach at the prospect of Yuri leaving him alone. “Don’t go, please don’t go.”

His breath was wasted as Yuri left without another word and he was once again alone. He sat down on the small mattress and drew himself into a ball, shaking with fear as he pressed his eyes closed. No one was going to do anything to him, not before Yuri came back, at least he hoped not, because Yuri was right. No one was coming to save him, he was alone.

 

For the first time, Yuto found himself glad to see Yuri, his heart leaping when the door opened to reveal the fusion duelist, who was less grumpy this time.

“Well I see you seem to be faring better this morning,” said Yuri, setting Yuto’s breakfast down. “So, willing to talk yet?” he asked, tilting Yuto’s chin with one hand. “And you know what I want.”

Yuto shook his head, “I won’t tell you.”

Yuri frowned, “A pity, I was hoping you’d be more agreeable after yesterday.” He turned to walk, stopping when Yuto caught his arm.

“I wasn’t finished, I said I wouldn’t tell you, but I can show you.”

This definitely caught Yuri’s attention and turned back to face Yuto. “Show me?”

Yuto nodded, taking a hesitant step towards Yuri, still holding onto his arm. “Now why would you do that? Why would you choose to betray your comrades like that? After all, if you tell us they’d never know who gave them away. But taking me there yourself? Tell me, what would possess you to do that?”

Yuto licked his lips nervously, his throat feeling very dry. “Because, because you’re right,” he said.

“I am?”

“No one’s coming for me, no one cares,” he said, releasing Yuri’s arm and drawing his arms close. “They didn’t help us when Ruri went missing, they did next to nothing with any of the other missing duelists, they practically forbade me from looking for Shun and,” he hesitated, throat tightening as he spoke. “And there’s no way they’re looking for me. You’re right, they do know what’s going on, but they write us off as lost causes.”

“So it’s revenge is it?” asked Yuri with a smirk. “You want to face them yourself.”

Yuto nodded, “Shun went missing, he got hurt, and I’m the only one who cared. I went missing, and no one cared.”

Yuri looked him over, trying to read him to see if he was lying, if this was just a trick for freedom. Then again, what did Yuto have on the outside? Everything he could want was here, food, shelter, Shun; there was nothing he could want back in Heartland.

He didn’t look like he was lying either, his eyes were so very empty, the last traces of defiance scared out of him after the previous day’s events. In fact, the tone of his voice and the way he held himself, there wasn’t a trace of a lie in his voice.

“Well, it’s an unusual request, I’ll have to find out if it’s allowed,” said Yuri. “And then we’ll go from there. But you know, that means I’m going to have to leave you alone for a little bit.”

“Oh.”

Yuri nodded, “Do you think you can manage?”

“I think so,” said Yuto hesitantly.

A small smirk graced Yuri’s lips as he slipped out of the room. He had Yuto right where he wanted him now, under his thumb and willing to do whatever he wanted. He idly wondered if he should test Yuto’s limits and see how far Yuto would be willing to let him go.

 

“It should fit fine, so let’s see how it looks on you,” said Yuri, tapping at the door with the back of his knuckle.

“One moment, s-some of the buttons are stiff,” stammered Yuto. Several moments later a slightly flustered Yuto stepped out of Yuri’s room, where Yuri had been letting him change.

The plain, dark clothes he had been given to wear had been exchanged for a uniform. The pants were slate grey, rather unassuming and dull, and he retained the short-sleeved dark shirt he’d been wearing, except now he wore a navy blue jacket over top. The edges were white, from the collar to the sleeves, and it did up along the front with several buttons, including the collar.

Yuri looked him up and down, gaze sweeping over Yuto’s new look.

“I think it suits you perfectly. Of course, you still need this.” He lifted Yuto’s arm up and slid a familiar object onto it, the band clicking into place around his forearm. “After all, you can’t go into a fight without one.”

Yuto looked it over, the duel disk was shaped differently than what he was used to, it was shaped like a shield.

“And I took the liberty of putting your deck back,” he added, tapping the area where Yuto’s deck was located.

Yuto looked himself over, it felt so strange to be dressed like this, but at the same time, he didn’t seem to mind it. He was glad to have the familiar weight of a duel disk on his arm again, it felt like forever since they’d taken his from him when he’d first been bought there.

“I think you’re ready for the field. So why don’t we got find Kurosaki and the three of us shall depart,” said Yuri. “Why don’t we give them all hell, show them what happens when you abandon a comrade?”

For the first time in what felt like ages, Yuto smiled, raising his gaze to meet Yuri’s. “I would like that.”

Yuri grinned, cupping Yuto’s face in one hand, “And after, we can have all sorts of fun together.” This time, Yuto didn’t resist when Yuri kissed him, he didn’t fight back or try to escape. Why bother, why fight something that felt so good?


End file.
